


Jesper es la morra de los plumones

by RoTLunatik



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Hidden Talents, Jesper is a good artist, Wholesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Jesper hizo todos estos hermosos dibujos durante la película, solo quería escarbar un poco sobre como y porque de esto.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Jesper es la morra de los plumones

**Author's Note:**

> Hablamos de esto en varios posts de Facebook. Hay un término en México para referirse a la compañera de clase que tiene muchos plumones, marcadores y adora decorar con marcos y usar resaltador en los títulos, es un meme básicamente. “La morra de los plumones”  
> A veces solo me alejo de las ships y termino haciendo cosas cursis y situaciones sobre-pensadas de todo. Simplemente me pareció lindo hacer esto y darle otra profundidad oculta al personaje.

Jesper nunca había sido bueno en nada. Y cuando se refería a nada, en verdad hablaba de NADA.

Se la pasaba diario en su mansión haciendo nada en particular además de ser mimado, pasaba el día en baños de burbujas y esencias caras. Comprando ropa de diseñadores conocidos, o en algún baile de gente importante a la que su padre fue invitado, pero por supuesto no asistiría porque su padre era una persona modesta y seria, a diferencia de Jesper quien le robaba dichas invitaciones e iba en su nombre. La invitación decía "Señor Johansen" después de todo, no especificaba si Johansen padre o Johansen hijo.

Jesper no tenia ni una habilidad, no era particularmente inteligente. No era tonto, había estudiado en colegios caros y tenia calificaciones lo suficientemente buenas como para pasar sus materias, pero siempre decepcionando a su padre con malas notas. Tampoco tenía habilidades físicas destacables, su fuerza era casi nula y aunque era bastante delgado, no corría amenos que se le fuera la vida en ello. ¿La música? Había tomado algunas clases de violín en su infancia, a pedido de su padre, pero poco o nada recordaba actualmente de eso. ¿Cocina? ¿Para que necesitaba saber cocinar? Tenías sirvientes que lo hacían por él.

Así que si, en retrospectiva Jesper era un bueno para nada, no destacaba en nada y su vida se resumía en dormir, comer, baños, masajes, fiestas, compras. Exceptuando claro, cuando su padre lo castigaba.

Actualmente no pasaba muy a menudo, cada vez su padre se daba más por vencido con su actitud. Pero en esta ocasión había gastado una suma considerable de dinero en un carruaje nuevo para su persona, todo sin avisar a la persona quien iba a pagar todo.

-Papá... vamos, tu tienes mucho dinero, ese pequeño e insignificante gasto no va a afectarte en nada. -

-Esto no se trata de cuánto dinero tenga, se trata de que tu te des cuenta del valor de ese dinero...- dijo con su voz severa sin molestarse en verle a la cara. -No le repetiré nuevamente... Dos semanas, ni siquiera te molestes en sobornar a los sirvientes, tienen prohibido abrir las puertas de esta casa para ti. -

Su padre se marcho a su trabajo y Jesper solo se derrumbo contra su cama. Había pasado por estos castigos antes, solo en su habitación, tres comidas al día, sus sabanas de seda. No era un castigo del todo, no era un martirio ni un sufrimiento, pero si era terriblemente aburrido.

Con el tiempo simplemente había comenzado a hacerse de hobbies para pasar los días de confinamiento.

No era un ávido lector, pero alguna novela de vez en cuando se agradecía, a veces algún sirviente estaba cerca para conversar o jugar a los naipes, pero ninguno era particularmente su amigo. Pronto estas partidas siempre se convertían en un juego de solitario al pie de su cama.

Pero si había algo que lo distraía mas que el resto de actividades, eran sus libretas de bosquejos.

Jesper no era un artista destacado, pero tampoco era malo. No era bueno con los retratos ni la anatomía, simplemente le gustaba hacer dibujos en las esquinas de sus libretas de cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente. Una flor, un pequeño barco, un animal, una estrella, un corazón. Cualquiera podría ver esto como algo meramente infantil y eso era, sus dibujos podrían resumirse básicamente en algo que encontrarías en una tarjeta de felicitaciones de un niño pequeño.

-¿Dónde dejé mi caja de pinturas?...- Buscó por toda su habitación hasta que la encontró.

Cualquier artista soñaría con tener pinturas y materiales de arte tan caros, y Jesper que era un artista apenas bueno no solía valorar su precio. Su padre no había pensado dos veces en comprarle lo que pedía, si bien su hijo nunca iba a ser un gran artista, al menos veía como mejor inversión gastar en pinturas que en fiestas y excesos.

Hojeo su libreta viendo sus dibujos viejos, unos bastante malos otros mejores. Pero sin importar lo buena o mala que fuera su anatomía, en algo que Jesper era bueno era dándole color a las cosas.

Podía convertir garabatos sencillos en ilustraciones alegres y pintorescas.

Pero Jesper no solo gustaba de hacer dibujos y garabatos, adoraba llenar hojas enteras con frases y palabras adornadas con colores. E ahí la razón de que compararan su arte con tarjetas de felicitación para niños.

"LOVE"

"FRIENDS"

"PEACE"

"SWEET"

O incluso su propio nombre, cualquier palabra aleatoria que pudiera escribir con estilos de letras arbitrarias, fondos, marcos de colores y líneas de acción.

Sin darse cuenta Jesper había llenado una hoja completa de su libreta solo con estas palabras, dibujos y garabatos. Satisfecho consigo mismo lo dejo sobre su escritorio a secar, mientras regresaba a su cama a dormir un poco más. ¿Por qué que más podía hacer estando castigado?

\-----

Jesper tenia muy poco dinero ahora en Smeerensburg.

Su padre le había entregado el equivalente a un sueldo de un año para un cartero. Apenas lo suficiente para subsistir de la manera mas miserable posible. Debía racionar y contabilizar todo, pensar con detenimiento antes de hacer una compra incluso si era solo para comprar pan o vegetales, debía pensar que día de la semana podía encontrar dicho articulo a un precio mas bajo, y en que puesto del pueblo era mas barato. El Jesper de hace unos meses se estaría riendo en su cara, regatear por un par de monedas cuando antes solía tirar el cambio porque las monedas de baja denominación eran una molestia.

Hace unos días había comenzado con este plan, prometer juguetes a los niños a cambio de cartas, esta motivación le había cambiado el animo de repente, caminaba con más confianza por las calles de Smeerensburg cuando vio la tienda de artículos varios.

Podía ver varios artículos desde la ventana, lo pensó dos veces al entrar, no podía darse el lujo de gastar en nada de eso, no cuando tenía necesidades básicas que cubrir, pero aun así entró.

La tienda estaba llena tanto de artículos como de polvo. Nada era tan lujoso como los artículos de arte que tenia en casa, pero aun así todo era mucho mas caro de lo que podía darse el gusto de gastar.

Al menos tenia el consuelo de que la oficina postal tenia mucho papel, en su mayoría hojas y sobres viejos almacenados, incluso una caja entera con lápices, probablemente suministros de los antiguos carteros de la isla. Pero Jesper no podía dejar de sentirse algo triste sin algo de color, dio otro vistazo a los anaqueles viendo estuches de acuarelas, y pinturas demasiado caras, quería algo lindo para poder personalizar un poco esa deprimente y gris oficina en la que estaba obligado a residir, cuando vio esta caja vieja de tizas de colores.

Por supuesto, la tiza era mucho mas barata que las acuarelas, el oleo y si bien no era tan cremoso como los colores pastel, era considerablemente más barato.

Claro que comprar un articulo no indispensable era un riesgo, pero después recibir un par de monedas extras de las cartas de los niños, podría darse un pequeño lujo ¿No?

-Quiero esto...- dijo colocando la caja de tizas sobre el mostrador de la tienda. Jesper se había comprado miles de auto-regalos antes, había gastado inmensas cantidades de dinero en cosas mil veces más caras, más útiles y más interesantes. Pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz, se estaba dando un pequeño lujo casi insignificante con el sudor de su frente, porque este dinero lo había ganado con su trabajo.

Jesper se sentía como un niño con un juguete nuevo, esa misma tarde corrió a la oficina postal, fue a la pared frente a su cama, o mas bien frente al trineo que usaba como cama, e hizo una especie de grafica motivacional para ir llenando sus logros, un gran numero 6 mil en la parte superior, pronto le pareció algo simple y no tardó en llenarlo de color con algunos dibujos a los lados.

Fue casi terapéutico para sus ánimos.

\-----

Navidad, eso era...

Jesper entro corriendo a la oficina postal, estaba cansado exhausto y con los ánimos por los suelos cuando pensó que su meta de 6 mil cartas estaba por desmoronarse cuando toda esta idea de la navidad llegó.

Se quito el saco de su uniforme arrojándolo al respaldo de la silla. Estaba seguro de tener algunas hojas grandes que probablemente se usaban de carteles en la oficina postal.

Klaus y él ya habían repartido regalos por un par de semanas, la cantidad de cartas en la oficina postal era tal que podía darse un par de lujos más, comida de verdad, reparaciones aquí y allá, todo de cobrar una moneda por cada estampilla, ¡era una locura!

Locura tal como su última adquisición de ese día.

Crayones.

Apenas había escuchado que la tienda de artículos varios había recibido mercancía nueva, fue a echar un vistazo. El dueño que conocía su amor por la tiza le dijo sobre este nuevo material de arte, si es que así podía llamarlo. Según el, en tierra firme se le daba esto a los niños para colorear. Suponía que a niños adinerados porque era algo costoso, así que supuso que era una novedad para niños.

Con su recién descubierto amor por el ahorro la pensó un poco antes de comprar, ahora agradecía haberlo hecho. Esta caja de crayones seria lo que necesitaba si quería atentar contra el corazón débil del leñador.

Esa noche Jesper había trabajado como nunca, las velas encendidas toda la noche hasta el amanecer sin dejar de dibujar. El acabado no era tan fino y exacto como lo seria si usara sus acuarelas, oleo y plumillas como en casa, pero sin duda manchaba menos que usar tiza, y sus colores era vibrantes. Entendía porque la textura aceitosa, su colorido y su forma fácil de utilizarse atraerían a los niños.

Sin darse cuenta le estaba hallando el gusto.

El ultimo dibujo que hizo esa noche, ya con sus ojos cansados y su muñeca adolorida, fue un retrato de Klaus y el mismo, entre un montón de regalos.

Jesper no sabia dibujar retratos, mucho menos realismo, pero supuso que no importaba, si había un buen momento para ser exagerado y caricaturesco, ese momento era ahora. Hizo su versión de como se percibía a si mismo, y de como percibía a Klaus.

Lo cual termino traduciéndose a un adorable retrato colorido con un Klaus bastante amigable, regordete y de nariz sonrojada. Si esto no ablandaba el corazón de ese hombre no sabía que más lo haría.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve que hacer un poco de investigación, los crayones fueron inventados unos años después que el año de la película, pero no demasiado como para no ser de época (Recuerden que yo manejo Klaus en el año 1881, pues unas capturas de la película dan a entender esto) así que supuse que aquí sería más bien un artículo de novedad, también leí que la caja de crayones costaba 5 centavos al salir y se consideraba algo caro y básicamente un lujo.
> 
> En conclusión, Jesper era el equivalente de su tiempo a el morro de los crayones, de los gises(?) y además hacia algo de lettering de bajo presupuesto ¿Por qué no?


End file.
